


Homecoming

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Football, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: No, Steve doesn't have a date for the homecoming dance. Yet. Not that Sam is stressing about it or anything.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Written for SamSteve Small Gifts 2019 for the prompt, "high school jocks." Thanks Marie, this prompt was so cute and fun to write! :)

Sam scowled at his locker as he spun the combination, screwed it up, and spun it again. He heaved a sigh as he opened the door and fixed the pile of books inside with a moody stare. Defeated, he slid his backpack off his shoulder and began to sift through its contents, trying to remember which teachers had assigned homework that night. It was hard to concentrate. He had other pressing matters on his mind.

Specifically, the homecoming dance, which as of today was officially nine days away. Not that Sam was counting down or anything. But if Nat insisted on texting him daily updates on how many days he had left to shoot his shot, then he might as well take advantage and brood about it.

Because despite Nat’s meddling, there was no freaking way Sam was going to ask Steve Rogers to a dance.

He and Steve had become fast friends right away their Freshman year, when they’d bonded during summer football training. Now, as Juniors and varsity team members, they were practically inseparable, both on and off the field. Steve had become a regular presence at Sam’s house for family dinners when his own mom was working late, and Sam had steadily overtaken all of Steve’s video game high scores. And with Sam as the wide receiver to Steve’s quarterback, the team had been on a winning streak that would hopefully continue through playoffs. 

Steve drove Sam home after practice and threw his arm over Sam’s shoulders as they walked through the halls between classes. He stole Sam’s fries at lunch on pizza day, but always gave Sam his rice and beans on taco day. Sometimes Sam caught Steve staring at him during class, and the dork didn’t even look away when he got caught. He’d just grin wider and go pink at the tips of his ears.

So yeah, maybe Nat was correct in concluding that Sam’s feelings towards Steve weren’t fully platonic. And sure, after some convincing points made by Nat regarding Steve’s attentiveness, Sam was even willing to concede that it might possibly be mutual. 

But if it wasn’t, well… Sam knew Steve would be kind and get past the awkwardness, but Sam was positive that he himself would never recover.

Still, Sam hadn’t asked anyone else to the dance. Neither had Steve, but that was irrelevant. Steve Rogers was not what anyone would call  _ subtle. _ If he was interested in dating Sam, everyone would know.

Sam’s phone buzzed with a text. He set his backpack on the floor and read Nat’s message.

**_tmrw is the last day for flower grams! --- <-@_ **

Sam rolled his eyes. Student council had been selling flower grams all week. For a dollar, you could have a wilted pink rose delivered to someone’s homeroom with a corny note attached. It was a popular way to ask someone to the homecoming dance. Sam thought the whole thing was embarrassing and over the top. 

But that hadn’t stopped his heart from jumping every morning in homeroom while they were delivered, only to have it sink in disappointment once every rose was distributed.

**_sharon says they closed sales after 7th period, nothing for u tmrw._ **

Oh. Well, that was a relief, Sam told himself. He didn’t want a public invite, anyway. Frowning, he peered at the text again. It said that no one had bought a flower for  _ him _ for tomorrow’s delivery. 

That didn’t mean Steve hadn’t bought one for someone else.

Sam locked his phone, cursing Bucky for somehow always managing to change his lock screen to that pic of Steve and him after their first game of the season, sweaty and dirt stained in their jerseys, waving the cheerleaders’ pom pom’s in each other’s faces. Steve’s hand is resting on Sam’s waist, and Sam looks way too happy about it. 

“On your left.”

Sam jumped, then laughed and elbowed Steve in the ribs. “I don’t know how you keep sneaking up on me. You’re the least stealthy person I know.”

“Maybe I’m just good at surprising you.” Steve’s grin was smug, but he looked down at his feet as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket and chewed on his lower lip.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked. “Or did you just come to walk me to practice?”

“I wanted to ask you something,” Steve began, and Sam’s pulse quickened before Steve tacked on hastily, “about the team.”

“Oh.” Sam tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I just got done talking to Coach Fury,” Steve said, “And he wanted to check with you first, to make sure you were on board, but he agreed with me, that, um… I think you should be starting quarterback.”

“Seriously?” Sam was more than a little taken aback. He’d played quarterback on occasion, and loved it, but he’d never seriously considered taking on the position full time. “Why?”

“Because you’re the best,” Steve said without hesitation. “Last month when I sat out that game and got to really see you in action… You’re a terrific QB. And yeah, you and I make a good team, but your plays with Bucky got more points on the board than we ever have. You’re a great leader. The team needs you if we wanna make it to state playoffs.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll still be second string QB,” Steve replied, “and I’ll go where you need me on offense.” He nudged his shoulder against Sam’s. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging. Say you’ll do it?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, still dazed. “Yeah, of course I will!” 

“Perfect,” Steve beamed. “And since you’re saying yes to things…” He thrust one hand inside his jacket and pulled out a pink rose. It was slightly squashed, as was the bright red ribbon wrapped around the stem in a poorly tied bow, but the S-A-M on the attached heart shaped note card was printed painstakingly in calligraphy.

“Will you be my date for homecoming?”

Steve stood tall, shoulders squared, but Sam noticed the tension in his stance. Steve was clearly nervous, too, but he’d taken the chance. In the dorkiest way possible, but that was to be expected.

Slowly, Sam reached for the flower. His other hand grabbed Steve’s and laced their fingers together. He tugged Steve a step closer and smiled, nodding. “Yeah, I’d love to.”


End file.
